Matter at Hand
by coolbyrne
Summary: Sometimes, when you sleep beside your "best friend", things happen...


TITLE: Matter at Hand

AUTHOR: coolbyrne

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Jane wondered. _Do I wake her? Do I roll over and pretend I didn't just see my best friend grope herself? Do I ignore the fact she said my name then groped herself? Do I ask myself why I'm suddenly incredibly turned on?_

A/N: If you thought "It's Not About the Cocoa" had a small plot, you'll really be straining your eyes for one here! I really do have plans to write 1. Longer stories, 2. Stories with a plot. I've got one on the go even as we speak, and a beta reader who is hounding me for at least two other ideas kicking around in my head. (A Fallout/Rizzles fic and... a Zombie/Rizzles fic, if anyone was curious.) But for now, I give you this. Thanks to Roman_Machine for over-thinking things.

...

_Fourth and goal on the one yard line. Down by six with ten seconds left on the clock. Last play of the game. Tom Brady breaks the huddle with a clap of his hands and saunters up to the line of scrimmage. He points at number 53 across the line and warns his offensive linemen to watch his encroachment. The play call rings out around the silent stadium. This is it. The snap. The step back. The pump-fake. Another pump-fake. He's scrambling. Shit. Shit. It's all in slow-motion. Everything except the hyper-speed of the bone-crushing tackle that plants Brady flat on his ass._

Jane woke with a jolt.

Despite it only being a dream, she can't help but whisper a curse. "He told you to watch for 53. Fuck!"

Her expletive must have been loud enough to reach through the cotton wool of Maura's subconscious, because the doctor's hand twitched across Jane's abdomen and retreated to a place under her own chin.

Maura. Right, Jane remembered. Another shit case whose solution seemed just out of reach. After banging her head with Korsak and Frost for the better part of the evening, the trio agreed it was probably a better idea to split up and come back at it fresher in the morning. Actually, that was Maura's idea. She had come up from the morgue to inform them that the toxicology report on the latest victim wouldn't be available until sometime tomorrow, so why didn't everyone go home and get some rest?

Funny how going home for Jane meant going to Maura's. There, the two women argued until they could agree on a restaurant that would both deliver and meet Maura's food safety standards, then sat down and polished off a bottle of wine that even Jane had to admit was delicious. After grabbing a beer out of the fridge -if only to stand her ground about the whole beer vs. wine thing- they stood on either side of Maura's granite counter top and hashed out the details of the case, hoping that in the aftermath of good food and a light buzz, the answer would magically form in the stone swirls.

When it was clear that epiphany was not to be, Maura offered Jane the guest room and it was an invitation gladly accepted. Somehow they both ended up falling asleep in the large bed, for reasons Jane didn't bother trying to remember. It wasn't like it was the first time a long night ended up leading to a morning where they found themselves in bed together.

Jane glanced at the clock - 3:40 A.M. Another 3 hours and it would be time to face the world again. She sighed and started to pull a pillow over her head when she heard a small sound -a whine?- coming from Maura. Stilling her movements, Jane waited to see if she made the sound again. Though the blonde remained silent, a deep crease formed between her brows and the corners of her lips turned downward. Jane would have found it adorable if she wasn't concerned that the woman was having a bad dream. So with gentle fingers, she reached forward and lightly stroked along Maura's eyebrows.

"Shhhh," Jane softly murmured. "I'm here. You're safe."

The actions and words seemed to do the trick, because Maura's face relaxed and she rolled onto her back. With her right arm flung over her eyes, she whispered, "Jane."

"Yeah, sweetheart." She thought for a second Maura had woken, but when there was no further movement or words, she realized her name had been uttered from the depths of sleep. She smiled and closed her eyes. _Three hours, Rizzoli_, she told herself. _And Brady would've totally made that pass, so go to sleep._

"Jane."

The cop in her snapped her eyes open, even as exhaustion threatened to pull the pillow over her head again. She was about to ask Maura if she was okay when she saw the woman twitch. "I'm flattered that you think about me even when you're sleeping, Maura," she whispered, "but how about we try it where I get to sleep and think of you?"

The blonde didn't respond except to lower her arm from her eyes and drop her hand across her right breast. "Jane."

"I think we've established that's my name." Her smirk died on her lips when she saw Maura's fingers move.

No, not move, if Jane was honest. Move implied going from one place to another, and the only place Maura's fingers were going was around her nipple. Jane's eyes immediately went to Maura's. "Quit fooling around, Maura." Surely there was a flicker of the eyelids or a twitch of the mouth, a tell that would reveal Maura's ruse, that she was just fucking with Jane. The _Do I wake her? Do I roll over and pretend I didn't just see my best friend grope herself? Do I ignore the fact she said my name then groped herself? Do I ask myself why I'm suddenly incredibly turned on?_detective studied her face intently and had to admit if Maura was faking it, she was damned good.

_What now?_ Jane wondered.

"Reel it in, horndog," she chastized herself out loud. And yet, out of all the choices available, she found she could only stop and stare as her friend continued on with whatever storyline was playing out in her subsconscious. What that storyline might be, Jane was beginning to piece together.

Maura's fingers continued to circle a nipple that was now straining against the silk fabric of whatever designer sleep top she had chosen that night. Jane lay transfixed as she watched her alternate between a gentle touch and a demanding caress . Despite evidence to the contrary, this didn't seem to satisfy her, because she hooked the hem of the chamisole and pushed it up until it came to the curve of her breast, revealing the soft span of her abdomen. Jane waited for it to reveal more, but was disappointed when Maura's hand slid under the thin fabric.

_Disappointed?_ Jane couldn't believe she'd actually be disappointed that, what? She couldn't see more? What the fuck was going on here? In the interest of finding out what that fuck might be, she propped herself on her right elbow and looked closer. _Yeah, in the interest of science, _Jane thought with a nod. _Maura would approve._

That approval would have to wait, because currently, Maura was otherwise occupied. Her right hand continued to attend to her breast but the left hand had now found something to do. Lazily, as if out of boredom, her fingertips stuttered down her sternum, over her breast bone, around the navel and back up again. Both she and Jane licked their lips simultaneously. Was that moan from Maura or Jane? The brunette was sure it was from Maura. Pretty sure.

The left hand began its trip again, down and down and down. Except this time, instead of making the return trip, it kept going, fingertips sliding under the elastic of the most exquisite lace panties Jane had ever seen.

"Oh Jane," Maura whispered as she arched her hips off the bed.

"Christ," was all Jane could say in reply as she watched, transfixed. Her eyes were tethered to Maura's hand, and they raked up the alabaster skin just as surely as Maura's fingernails did. Up to the curve of her left breast, then down agan. It was maddening, frustrating and erotic all at once.

With a tentative hand, Jane reached out to Maura's roaming fingers and picked up the trail. The transfer of the baton must have been a smooth one, because Maura acquiesced without hesitation. Jane was certain she'd come up with a very good reason later as to how she found her hand caressing Maura's soft skin until it bumped into the lace of her best friend's panties. She'd come up with a great explanation to explain why her fingers grazed over the thin strip of fabric that did little to separate Jane from the wetness underneath.

Okay, this time, that moan definitely came from her.

The sliver of guilt she may have had about taking advantage of Maura in this state was brushed away by the parting of Maura's legs.

_Be cool, be cool. You're not a teenage boy with your first girl,_ she admonished. _You're familiar with these parts_. She stopped. 'Yeah, but not Maura's parts,' a voice said inside her head. _Shut up, _Jane shot back. _How many times have I fired one off before going to sleep? Or getting out of bed in the morning? Or after Sportscenter?_ God, she was pathetic. She looked down at her left hand, which was settled comfortably over Maura's center. _We don't need to tell anyone about that last one,_ she mentally told her appendage. _Or the other ones, either._

"Jane."

The sound of her name brought her back to the matter at hand, so to speak. She knew what she liked, so she figured it was fair to assume Maura would like it, too. A little bit of pressure with two fingertips, a circle, a flick of the-

"Jane."

The sound was different and the tone invited Jane to slowly look up. Even in the darkness of the room, Jane could see green eyes looking intently back. It said something that, with her own hand up her shirt and her legs spread, the pathologist had more grounds to ask, "What are you doing?"

Jane's first instinct was a defensive one. Her first thought was to quickly roll over, feign some kind of sleep disorder -sleep fondling?- anything to pretend this wasn't happening. But there was something in Maura's tone that gave her pause. It wasn't exactly accusing. Really, it seemed like a simple, honest question. Now, for the moment of truth.

Quietly, in the dark, the rest of the world miles away, Jane whispered, "What do you want me to do?"

A moment stretched between them, the invisible band between them being stretched taut with tension. After an eternity, she felt Maura hand reach down and circle her wrist. When she felt her hand being lifted away, Jane was worried she had completely misread the situation and wondered immediately how she was going to fix something she had so spectacularly fucked up.

She needn't have worried.

With her wrist still held in Maura's hand, she held her breath as Maura slowly guided her hand under the waistband of the lace panties. Any last chance of miscontruing the meaning was gone when she felt Maura push her fingers into warm wet heat.

Maura sharply inhaled as Jane breathed out, "God, Maura!"

"Oh Jane."

She never gave much thought to how erotic her name could sound coming out of Maura Isles' mouth. A mouth that was open and letting out moans and sounds Jane never imagined she'd be creating. Jane rested her forehead against Maura's temple and whispered into her ear.

"You are so fucking wet."

The crassness of the words elicited another moan that sent shivers down her spine. "It's you, Jane. It's you."

Maura's hand remained over her own, and Jane felt short fingernails scrape the back of her hand as she slid two fingers inside, felt rather than saw Maura's shoulders arch off the bed. Her eyes were closed as she tried to slow down time and take in everything. She had her fucking hand down Dr. Maura Isles' panties. Her fingers inside Maura fucking Isles. She was fucking Maura.

That realization drew out another moan from Jane. "Oh, God."

Forcing her eyes open, she watched as each stroke etched a line of pleasure on Maura's face. The normally articulate woman was reduced to silent dialogue as her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She could only seem to formulate one direction again and again.

"Jane. Please."

She swung her left leg over and pressed her knee into the back of Maura's hand which in turn pushed Jane in deeper. She watched as Maura craned her head back and bit her lip. "Does this please you, Maura?" she chuckled low into her ear. The reply was a stuttered sob of pleasure.

This new slightly turned position finally gave Jane's dormant right hand something to do. Caught between the two bodies, it still found room to slip into her own briefs. She knew she was turned on, but she was surprised to find out how much.

"I am so fucking wet," she blurted aloud.

Maura's reply was half-moan, half-laughter. _Focus, Rizzoli, focus_, Jane commanded, but she was finding that easier said than done. The sensations were so overwhelming, she could hardly breathe let alone concentrate. Her left hand touching Maura, her right hand touching herself, neither agreeing on a rhythm or pace.

"Having a hard time multi... multi-tasking?"

Catching a breath, she growled at the chuckle in Maura's voice. "I could use a little help here."

"Let me give you a hand." She wondered if Maura got the double entendre as a helpful hand slipped under her scarred palm. When Jane made a motion to pull her fingers away, she was stopped with a word. "Stay." Maura pressed her lips together and forced a breath through her nose. "You... you don't have to move but I need you to share this with me." The words came out in a rush.

"I'm right here, Maura."

"I've never done this... in front of anyone." Though her words were hesitant, it seemed her fingers had no qualms about tending to their task. Jane could feel the doctor's fingertips moving feverishly under her hand.

"You're so close, aren't you?"

Maura's body lurched up at the question. "Yes..."

Jane nodded though the blonde couldn't see it in the dark. She thrust forward into Maura's hip and swore at the thrill it sent through her body. "Good, because so am I." She looked down and saw their hands working in tandem to bring Maura to the edge of pleasure and beyond. Raked her eyes up Maura's stomach where the muscles beneath rippled and twitched. Burned a path over Maura's taut nipples, up to the hollow of her throat where a light sheen of sweat could been seen in the light from the window. Followed up to -

"Look at me."

She did as she was told, unable to avoid the siren call of those green eyes. Those eyes, normally clear and bright, were cloudy with arousal and dark with anticipation. They flicked down to Jane's mouth, then up to her eyes and down to her mouth. Jane didn't need to be a detective to pick up the clues. Without grace or tenderness, she leaned forward and captured Maura's mouth with her own. It was as if that was the final turn of the lock and all the tumblers lined up. Biting down on Jane's bottom lip, Maura's body froze and held on to the moment for a millisecond before letting go in a long shudder of release. It was hard to figure where Maura's pleasure ended and Jane's began, or perhaps it was all the same.

When the air began to cool the sweat on her neck, Jane finally and gently slid her fingers from Maura and rolled on to her back in a graceless pile of limbs. Both women remained motionless, the only movement was the rising and falling of their chests as they both tried to slow their breathing to a reasonable tempo.

Maura was the first to speak. "What... what just happened?"

Jane pulled her hand out of her shorts but didn't have the strength to do anything more than rest it on her abdomen. "I don't know about you, but I just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life."

"Jane!" The woman gave Maura a lazy crooked grin. The silence spread comfortably between them before Maura turned her head. "You called me 'sweetheart'."

Jane's brow furrowed as she tried to pull up the memory. She could barely remind herself to breathe. "Really? After what just happened, that's what you focus on?"

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" She turned to look at Maura. "You enjoyed it, right?"

Maura smiled. "I think we both know I did, Jane. A sexual release is always a good thing."

"Is that all it was?" Jane asked quietly. "A 'sexual release' between friends?"

Maura rolled on to her left side and gently stroked Jane's forearm. "I think 'sweetheart' indicates something a bit stronger than friends, don't you?"

Jane groaned and suddenly realized the enormity of what they had just done. But the world seemed to still be upright and she didn't want to face the day just yet. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

Maura shook her head and replied, "No, Jane. We don't have to talk right now." Her fingertips slid off Jane's arm and teased the edge of her boy shorts. "Talking is not necessary at all." Jane's breath caught as Maura's fingers slipped under the cotton. "Perhaps a lesson in multi-tasking is in order instead?"

...


End file.
